


Memories

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Gift-fics for Indomitable_Clyde [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arora-chichou | Alola, Arranged Marriage, Depression, Gift Fic, Harassment, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Oak should not be allowed around children, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, lyric-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: A part of Green's past rears it's ugly head whilst the Champions are in Alola.Red is not amused.Lyric-fic (But I'm not telling you the song and there are no lyrics in it)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the purposes of entertainment and to explore alternative ideas in the Pokemon Universe. No money is being made off of the characters, places and plot of the Pokemon universe, all rights belong to their original owners. 
> 
> Note, All works by this author, set in the pokemon worlds, can be considered Alternative Universes as the author picks and chooses from the anime, game, manga and fan-works. This pokemon world can be considered three universes to the left, four down and two turns to windward on alternate Tuesdays.  
> Not beta read.

Green leant, one folded arm propped on Red’s shoulder and surveyed the scenery. Lumiose may be for lovers, he mused, but Alola is for honeymooners; The scenery was gorgeous, the air scented with tropical flowers, the sand was soft, and the hotels were expensive. There were a number of couples who had that ‘just-married’ look… gazing at only each other, giggles, holding hands... He sighed, it was a beautiful place, a good place to rest and unwind from the stress of running a Gym, that, and it got Red off of that damn mountain for a while. Pika and Eevee were tumbling and chasing each other, revelling in the relaxed atmosphere.

Red was watching an impromptu Pokémon battle on the beach, he was studying the palosand intently and no doubt would be wanting to catch one and take it’s gritty self back to Kanto. Maybe if they could find a stylishly black shiny sandygast it wouldn’t be too bad… A high-pitched indignant squeal sounded from behind him and he was suddenly ripped away from Red’s side.

“Who does he think he is, hanging all over you like that? I’m your fiancé!” Her voice was shrill and attracted the attention of the throng. Green was dazed by the sudden and unexpected movement and he stood there for a moment, blinking as he tried to work out what had just happened then he slowly turned to glare at his attacker.

Red spun quickly and frowned at the dark -haired, brown-eyed woman who had a bruising grip on Green’s arm. Green’s brows were furrowed and his mouth was a hard, sharp line. Red could see the sarcasm ready to slash at the interloper. Pika climbed up to his usual perch on Red’s shoulder, eyeing the conflict with a wary gaze.

“I know I’m beautiful and all, but that doesn’t mean you get to touch me. Why shouldn’t I lean on Red? Who the hell are you anyway?” Green’s eevee was darting around the woman’s feet, and Red could tell she was looking for the perfect angle to use a physical attack. Suddenly the little normal-type stopped and hunkered down, growling, her eyes on Green’s face. Red found himself a little in awe of Green’s pokémon training, even his pet could be a deadly combatant.

The woman’s mahogany eyes widened and filled with tears and it looked utterly fake. “You don’t remember me, Green? We were together in Johto! Your grandfather told me you were here, I want to renegotiate the betrothal.” Green’s face went blank and it was the most disturbing thing Red had ever seen and a flare of jealousy blazed in Red’s chest at her assertion. Pika was still and silent on Red’s shoulder, waiting for a command to intervene. Green carefully peeled the woman’s hand off of his wrist finger by finger and took four or five steps away.

“Thanks for the memories. Not. You could be any one of about six women, all of whom I slept with when I was drunk. I don’t care if I promised you the moon, a wedding ring or a fortune. It isn’t going to happen.”

The woman’s face twisted, her hands came up like claws and she launched herself at Green. Red saw a slight twitch of a finger, and that was only because he was looking for it, and Eevee darted between the woman’s legs tripping her and knocking her to the ground.

“Yeow!" She sat up and pinned Green with a vicious glare “So. It’s him, is it?” She spat “What does he have that I don’t? The Professor told me that you would be difficult, but this is ridiculous. Why won’t you look at me? I’d be the perfect society wife, and you know it!”

Green started to laugh a hard, bitter sound, but his eyes flickered over to Red’s face and softened. "Where do I start? He’s not a homewrecking bitch… He isn’t a gold-digger, he has talent, honesty and an epic sense of humour. He is my life and the other half of my soul. I don’t deserve him. He tastes sweeter than you ever did.” Green turned his back on the woman still sprawled in the dirt and started to walk away and spoke over his shoulder. “You couldn’t have been that great because I still don’t remember you and for your information, I’m married. Have a nice life.”

Eevee sprinted to catch up before climbing up and perching herself on one shoulder and as Green’s left hand came up to scratch under her chin, a glint of gold caught the sun. “C’mon Red, let’s go back to the hotel, I hear that the Tide-Song has some fantastic sushi and it’s almost lunch time…”

※

Green sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall blindly, whilst Red wandered around the room trying to work out what to do. Green, sarcastic, laughing, garrulous Green had been silent all the way back to the hotel and Red worried. The sushi had been delicious, but it had tasted like ashes as Green had picked at a single uramaki before wanting to return to their room. Eevee and Pika had scurried off and had curled up on a chair and were now almost asleep after Green had given Eevee a quick squirt of potion in case she had been bruised.

Green’s snark and swagger was a defence that mentally mimicked a mix of Protect and Endure, it was something that Green had learnt early and well; the Professor was distant, authoritarian and not above mental abuse if he though it would get Green to capitulate. Daisy was often away, either at school or running errands for the Professor, so Green had grown up touch-starved. Red’s tactically brilliant mind grabbed hold of that thought and he stopped to kneel in front of Green, considering what he wanted to convey. Telegraphing his moves, Red tentatively slid his fingers around Green’s cheeks and his thumb gently swiped at a high cheekbone, lifting Green’s face so they could see eye to eye, before doing something that only Red’s mom, Professor Oak and Green knew he could do.

He sang.

♬♪ Tell me what’s wrong, Green? ♪♬ Although Red’s voice was quiet, the tones rang pure and true. It had been an amazing surprise that he had been able to sing what he wanted to say. Learning to sing had been suggested by the speech therapists after it had been shown that he had dysphasia caused by slipping and hitting his head before falling into a pond when he was three. Green tried to look away, down, anywhere but look in Red’s eyes.

♬♪ Green? ♪♬

“I’m surprised you can stand to look at me. I’m not the person you think I am, Red.”

♬♪ Tell me?♪♬

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear all about it, even though you were up on the mountain.”

♬♪ Please, Green? ♪♬ Red did in fact have a pretty good idea of what had gone on. Gold was an inveterate gossip and had revelled in passing on all the juicy details pertaining to the other Dexholders, but he had never actually heard it direct from Green and he needed to hear it and understand. Shoulders slumping, Green took a deep breath and looked his husband in the eyes.

“It started not long after you vanished up that damn mountain. The Professor,” Green spat the title, “called me at the gym to tell me he had arranged an ‘advantageous marriage’ for me. “I was eleven! I wasn’t quite sure what I wanted, but I was absolutely sure I didn’t want to be tied to some prissy bitch that the old man had chosen. I didn’t know what to do. I was up to my ears in renovating the gym, I had no ace trainers and Lance had pissed off to who knows where.” Red hung on to his temper and dismay, he had nearly lost Green before he had managed to gather his courage. Refusing to show any of his turmoil on his face, he kept up the gentle thumb swipes hoping to ground his petrified partner.

“Then the press got involved, Shortest reigning champion, second youngest champion ever, ‘What do you think about Red’s disappearance? ‘ ‘Do you know where Red is?’ You’d been the one sure thing in my life and then suddenly you weren’t there anymore, and I realised how much of a shit I’d been to you. It just proved to me that it must have been my fault that you fled to Mt. Silver.” The sneer was plainly audible. The flow of words just didn’t stop, self-depreciating and raw. “They just didn’t leave me alone and it went on for years. I couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without a journalist finding out or following me. Salma, my first elite trainer, had to chuck them out of the gym on a regular basis. I just got so tired of being hounded and being accused of doing things I didn’t do.”

♬♪ You never said anything when you came to see me. ♪♬ Red bit his lip, perhaps he shouldn’t have said something…

“Pride. It was about all I had left at that point. Then I found alcohol. And sex. It was so easy just to block everything out, never the same woman twice. One good thing came of that, the old man broke the betrothal, but he would call three and four times a week to enumerate, in great detail, just how much and how often I was a complete disappointment to the Line of Samuel Oak.”

♬♪ What made you stop? ♪♬ Where was Lance in all of this? The Elite Four? Why had no-one stepped in to protect a vulnerable child? Not that anyone, apart from himself and Daisy had ever considered Green to be a child.

Green snorted, a watery sound although there was no sign of tears.

“I stopped because of Blue, and you. I had to clean myself up each time I came to visit you, I could see why you stayed there it was so pure and clear and quiet. I found myself falling more and more in love with you each time, but I was nothing but a drunken whore who had no right to even look in your direction.” Red fought down a roar of denial as his heart sank. His beautiful Green was so very, very hurt.

“Then Blue came back from wherever she had gone to. She grabbed me by the ear, poured coffee down my throat and screamed at me for three days straight. She then called the old man and tore a strip off of him too. Then any journalists who showed up…. And Lance, my Ace trainers, and the old man again.” Green’s lip quirked at the memory, but his eyes were blank and Red desperately wanted to see life in his expression again.

“The last time I went to visit you, you kicked the feet out from under me, propositioned me and then made me forget everything. The following morning, you proposed, and I said yes.” Red hadn’t been stupid, he’d waited until he could get supplies, plus, Blue had been most forthcoming about Green’s last medical check-up. After she’d torn a strip off of him too.

“So, there you have it. My sordid little story.”

Green went to stand up, his fingers pulling at the ring on his left hand. Red’s eyes widened. Oh. No, He wasn’t going to let Green get away now that he had finally got him. Pulling his fingers away from Green’s face he quickly placed his hands on Green’s chest and shoved. Off balance, Green landed back on the bed and bounced once.

Red picked himself up off of the floor and pounced, trapping Green with his body. Sliding a knee between Green’s legs, Red carefully lowered himself until he was resting almost all of his bodyweight on the love of his life beneath him.

“Wha… Red?!” Green stared up at him with wide, confused amber eyes. Red smirked, then his fingers insinuated themselves under the hem of the tee-shirt Green was wearing only to skim and tease the smooth skin underneath.

“Nnn, oh Arceus! Re~ed!”

♬♪Just where do you think you were going, love? ♪♬Red’s fingers kept up their gentle, ticklish strokes.

“But I...”

♬♪ Where? ♪♬

“Re~ed”

♬♪Shh. Do you really want to leave ? You’re here with me, now. I didn’t know until Gold told me, otherwise you can believe I would have come for you a lot sooner. We’ll talk about it later. I need to prove to you that you’re mine.♪♬

“You’re jealous?!”

♬♪ Yes. You’re talking too much. Shut up and feel. ♪♬ Red decided that the best way to keep Green’ attention only on him was to kiss him until he forgot there was an outside world. ♬♪ Hmmm Mine!♪♬

※


End file.
